coderpfandomcom-20200215-history
Code:Character
Summary :Here's the basic information of this code in a nutshell. *All characters must have realistic appearances, personalities, behavior, and lifespans. *NPC's can be used in roleplay by anybody, or adopted at any time. *Newly created or adoption characters must be approved by Project:Characters. *Character pages must be kept up to date. *Every claimed character must be used in at least a two paragraph post every month. *New characters cannot be created out of the nowhere. They must be adopted, either from a player litter or an NPC litter. Realism :Realism is a main focus on this wiki, and as such it's very important for all characters to be realistic. There are a few aspects of realism that are monitored; Appearance, personality, behavior, and lifespan. :Appearance is fairly straightforward. Only appearances that are genetically possible are allowed. This includes fur color and pattern, eye color, body type and size. Please also take the frequency of each trait into account. A genetics guide and a trait frequency guide are linked below. :Please do not base appearances solely on canon characters' appearances, as many of them are very unrealistic or unlikely. :Personality realism is essentially a rule against Mary Sue characters. This means that no character should be perfect, and they should not have over-romanticized personalities. So long as this requirement is met, personality is completely free to be whatever the owner of the character wants. :Behavior should be consistent with the behavior of feral cats. This includes things such as sleeping patterns, hunting, scent marking, and birthing behavior, among other things. Obviously in a Warriors setting, cats can't act 100% realistic, but maximum realism should be aimed for. :The average lifespans of feral cats are roughly 5-6 years, however many cats don't even live to become adults, and die as kittens or adolescents. Those who do do not die of old age, but instead other natural causes, such as illness, starvation, or other common death causes in cats of any age. Leaders, with their 9 lives, may have an extra 1-2 years added onto their average life span. NPC's :NPC's or non-playable-characters are characters without a specific owner. They can be claimed by a user at any time, or used in the roleplay by anybody without claiming the character as your own. :Only clan leadership or admins can kill off or create new NPC's. These NPC's can come from any litter with unclaimed kittens. Also decided by clan leadership or admins is the birth of an NPC litter. NPC's should only be killed off to keep population or lifespans realistic. :An NPC litter is a litter born from a mother with no owner. The kittens from these litters are not immediately named or given descriptions, and are considered dead by the time they reach 6 in-game months if no user adopts them, or they are not made into a new NPC themselves. Activity and pages :All claimed characters must be kept active with at least 2 medium sized paragraphs per real-time month. Medium sized paragraphs are roughly 5 sentences long. Inactive characters are made into NPC's at the beginning of the next real-time month after the month of inactivity. :Pages of claimed characters must be kept updated, and should not be outdated by more than one real-time month. Major events involving NPC's, such as births, rank changes, or death, should be added to their pages, but otherwise, NPC pages are not monitored. Any user can edit an NPC's history to include these events. Creation and adoption :For the sake of consistency of timelines, the only way to create a character completely from scratch is to adopt an unnamed kitten from an NPC litter. Aside from family members, these kittens will have no former information or history before adoption. :NPC's and newborn kittens can be adopted by any active user. Newborn kittens must be requested on the litter's approval section, located on its specific clan's talk page. More information on litters and adoption of kittens can be seen on Code:Kit. :Newly created or adopted characters must be approved by Project:Characters before use in the roleplay. Pages must be completely filled out with the correct layout and all available information, and meet all the standards in this code to be approved. See more *Code:Kit *Code:Naming *Code:Roleplay *Warrior Code RP Wiki:Characters